Sólo porque te amo
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Puede el latir de dos corazones silenciar la más intensa lluvia? RR,por favor


**TE AMO**

La lluvia caía incesantemente sobre nuestras cabezas...Tu cálida mano aferrada a la mia transmitia una cierta sensación de desamparo, pero sobre todo de ternura y pureza, finalmente atisbe un pequeño palacete donde podriamos refugiarnos y con paso seguro nos dirigimos hacia allí, sentándonos uno junto al otro...

Tu piel, blanca y pura, temblaba ante la impiedad del frío que nos rodeaba, seguías húmeda por el agua de la lluvia y el frío posiblemente te estuviera calando hasta los huesos, aunque me dijeras que todo estaba bien, que no me preocupara, no pude quedarme tranquilo hasta que, liberándome, te acogí entre mis brazos dándote un calido refugio.

Puedo recordar tu cara en ese instante, tus ojos reflejaban duda, ternura, pero sobre todo sorpresa ante mi acto, te mantuve junto a mi, guarecida entre mis brazos y mi pecho en donde el corazón latía desesperadamente buscando fundirse con el tuyo en un eterno abrazo mas allá de lo físico y, cuando yo aun te tenia como si fueras lo mas preciado para mi hiciste aquella pregunta

**_-Te...te gusto?_**

Al principio la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, dios santo, claro que me gustabas, tú lo eras todo para mi, no me importaba nada mas... Desde que de pequeños jugábamos juntos ya sabia que este amor que sentía por ti traspasaba la barrera del simple amor normal entre primos y trascendía a verdadero amor, sin embargo mis labios no eran capaces de expresarlo. Maldiciéndome a mi mismo por mi falta de valor intente reunir todo el coraje que necesitaba y, finalmente, aquella confesión acabo brotando, no sin esfuerzo, de mis labios

**-Me gustas...Siempre me has gustado**

Me miras visiblemente sorprendida, en tus ojos puedo ver unas pocas lágrimas que luchan por salir de tus ojos, no se si de felicidad o quizá de lastima hacia mí, sin embargo toda la posible duda que podría sentir se disipo en cuanto acercaste tus labios y, sin preguntarlo siquiera, los uniste con los míos en una cálida caricia

Estuvimos así durante un largo rato, simplemente sumidos en la extraña felicidad que nos desbordaba, tus brazos, delgados y suaves se unieron detrás de mi espalda a la altura del cuello mientras me abrazabas, haciéndome prisionero de ti y de tu alma, como siempre lo había sido, hasta que, finalmente acabaste...

Te separaste de mi y posaste tu cara sobre mi pecho al tiempo innumerables lagrimas escapaban traicioneras desde las ventanas de tu alma y se deslizaban por tu pálida mejilla, ligeramente sonrojada, me decías lo afortunada que eras, que no querías separarte nunca de mi, que daba igual como te tratara mientras te dejara estar conmigo y fue entonces cuando yo decidí tomar la iniciativa

Alzando tu rostro hasta que tus marrones topacios encontraron mis ojos de color oscuro acerque mis labios a los tuyos y los besé, con calma y pasión pero sobre todo con amor, ese amor que había contenido dentro de mi durante tantos largos años. No supe exactamente cómo, pero fue durante ese romántico beso en el que expresábamos todo lo que sentíamos que sentí una intrusa dentro de mi boca, tu lengua, rápida y sincera danzaba en un tranquilo vaivén junto a la mía que se movia siguiendo el son de la tuya y en ese entonces sentí un extraño fuego nacer dentro de mi

Sin poder evitarlo, mis manos se deslizaron hasta donde tu jersey terminaba y fueron subiéndolo lentamente hasta descubrir las tímidas protuberancias que eran tus pequeños pechos, cualquier otra probablemente me hubiera detenido, pero tu tan solo respondiste a mi gesto levantando las manos, facilitando mi trabajo.

Finalmente te saque la amarilla prenda y me quede admirado viendo tu torso. Tu piel, pálida y suave, estaba temblando ligeramente debido probablemente a la baja temperatura que reinaba, y en medio de toda aquella magnificencia se erigían dos pequeñas protuberancias cubiertas tan solo por una prenda interior blanca, tus manos, hasta ahora inmóviles se deslizaron hacia tu espalda soltando el broche que mantenía esa prenda sujeta a tu pequeño cuerpo, haciendo que cayera justo delante de ti. Al momento tus mejillas tomaron un color sonrosado mientras te cubrías con los brazos, sin embargo, cuando volviste a ver que era yo y no otro el que frente a ti se encontraba simplemente ceñiste tus manos enlazándolas tras mi nuca mientras mis manos instintivamente se dirigían a tus pequeños senos.

Comencé a tocarlos suavemente, moviéndolos un poco según la guía que ofrecían tus pequeños gemidos, mis manos se movían tranquilamente presionándolos con extrema suavidad de vez en cuando mientras plantaba pequeños besos sobre la base de tu cuello, algo que hizo que tu sonrojo aumentara aun más, fui bajando el recorrido de mis besos hasta que estos se centraron en uno de tus senos, más concretamente en el oscuro pezón que lo coronaba, mi lengua se deslizaba ágilmente en círculos por su superficie mientras oía una vez mas tus gemidos y sentía tu cuerpo estremecerse a mi caricia, cuando considere que ya era suficiente seguí bajando mis besos hasta llegar a tu liso vientre y finalmente a la virginidad de tu sexo, aún cubierta por la pequeña falda y la blanca prenda interior.

Tras mirarte y ver un gesto afirmativo en tu rostro, perlado por lágrimas, me atreví a bajar ambas prendas con todo el cuidado que merecías haciéndoles recorrer todo el camino deslizándose por tus largas y bonitas piernas que ahora se encontraban sobre mis hombros y cuando mire aquella hermosa y virginal cueva no pude sentirme más desorientado

.Tu sexo era muy distinto a lo que se podía ver en los libros de sexología, al contrario que en los dibujos, fríos e inmóviles, tu sexo emanaba una extraña calidez que yo no podía descifrar y que hizo que quisiera saber más, mirándolo con atención descubrí una pequeña irregularidad y empecé a acariciarla con mi lengua que, curiosa, se deslizaba hábilmente por todos los resquicios de tu cálida intimidad hasta que esta empezó a temblar ligeramente, fue entonces cuando supe que debía parar.

Me puse de pie otra vez y te mire el rostro, completamente sonrojado por mi trabajo, acogiéndolo entre mis dos manos lo acerque al mió y volví a besarte tranquilamente, viendo como temblabas ligeramente de ansiedad y espera, me despojé de la prenda que ocultaba mi virilidad y conduje esta hasta las paredes que antes mi lengua había explorado, parándola un momento antes para decirte una cosa que debias saber antes que nada..

**- Quiero estar contigo...**

Tras pronunciar estas 3 palabras finalmente deslice mi sexo dentro del tuyo mientras te abrazaba, tus manos se encontraban aun entrelazadas tras mi cuello y aun pronunciabas entrecortadamente esas dos palabras que tanto tiempo nos llevo confesar.

Empecé a moverme dentro de ti mientras una mágica sensación me envolvía..Era esto unirse en cuerpo con la persona que amabas? Realmente era tan maravilloso? Sin preocuparme mucho, seguí con el movimiento de vaivén placidamente hasta que, finalmente, algo explotó dentro de ambos...

Habíamos llegado al final de esa unión, ambos llegamos al orgasmo mientras sentíamos esa unión férrea que resultaba de nuestro amor, ambos sin fuerzas para sostenernos sobre nuestros pies caímos sobre el banco de espaldas aun entrelazados mientras tus ojos volvían a encontrarse clavados en los míos, y, antes de caer agotada victima del cansancio, solo pronunciaste tres palabras mas

_**-Te amo…Kouta-kun**_

Te di alojamiento sobre mi pecho mientras tu respiración volvía a ser acompasada una vez mas y, sabiendo que aun me oías, decidí dejar libre todo lo que sentía y pronunciar esas palabras que tu me habías dicho segundos antes

**-Yo...También te amo, Yuka-chan... **

Te abrace fuertemente contra mi pecho para no dejarte ir jamás, mientras sentía que ,yo también, finalmente, caia victima del agotamiento


End file.
